Roswell Inn
by Stinkfly3
Summary: In an alternate world, a former Plumber captain is the manager of an underground hotel for aliens living among humans. But what happens when a lone human stops by? Based on the movie Hotel Transylvania.


A/N: In honor of the new movie Hotel Transylvania, here's a new fanfic that offers an alien twist. Enjoy!

* * *

**Roswell, New Mexico: Late 1950s**  
**Unknown Facility**

Captain's Log 280: It has been twenty-one Earth days since our ship crashed, and things have not been pleasing for us. I have been captured by these strange creatures known as 'humans' and used for experimentation. Fortunately, I am not alone in this. The four other survivors are second-in-command Webzter Ape, weapons expert Claw Carnivorous, medical doctor Blizzard Arctic, and geographic researcher Nikki Speedster. They are also being experimented. I am not sure how much longer we are going to be here, but if this continues, I fear we might not live for much longer.

Mosquito Maple the Lepidopterran ended his log. He didn't want any of this to happen. He and his crew came to Earth to see if humans would qualify as Plumbers. But due to a malfunctioned engine, the ship crashed into a desert and the survivors were immediately captured by humans. They were currently in a test facility in separate prisons.

Mosquito looked at his four crewmates. Webzter the Arachnichimp was in a prison cell, Claw the Appoplexian was in a large cage, Blizzard the Necrofriggian was in a sub-zero chamber, and Nikki the Kineceleran was chained to the wall. As for Mosquito, he was in a glass tube.

Claw slashed at the cell door in anger. "Let me tell you something, Captain Maple!" he snarled. "I am going to loose it if I have to spend another day in this room!"

"Claw, I am aware of your kind's aggressive nature, but I suggest toning it down," Mosquito said. "You do not want to make the humans hostile."

"Like we have not done so already," Nikki said, struggling to break free. "These new handcuffs are hurting my wrists."

"There has to be some way of escaping," Blizzard said. "I have noticed the humans enter and exit this room easily."

"They probably have some kind of ID scanner," Webzter guessed. "We do not have a chance of escaping."

Two humans entered with a large egg. However, the five aliens couldn't understand what they were saying. "Blizzard, can you understand what they are saying?" Mosquito asked.

"I think so, Captain," Blizzard replied. "Apparently, they have been using us for something called Project Xeno to breed a new race of humans. The egg they are carrying goes by the name Experiment 25, which has been created from your DNA."

"So that egg contains a new breed of Lepidopterrans," Mosquito remarked. "Fascinating."

"What do you think will happen to Experiment 25, Captain?" Webzter asked.

"I am not sure," Mosquito admitted. "But I fear for the worst. If only we were given a chance to escape."

As if on cue, the power went out. "What just happened?" Nikki asked in alarm.

"I think we have gotten our chance," Mosquito said, then he used his tail to break the glass prison, shattering the tube into pieces. He then spit goo on the other captive devices to free his crew.

Unfortunately, the humans reacted to the escapees. They each reached for a high-tech blaster and alerted the guards. As guards entered the room, the five aliens fought back. Mosquito used his goo to melt the weapons, Webzter webbed guards to the floor, Claw fought back with his fists, Blizzard froze the two first humans to prevent them from calling more help, and Nikki knocked out guards as fast as she could.

Soon, the humans were defeated. But before the aliens could escape, Mosquito grabbed Experiment 25. "Captain, what are you doing?" Nikki asked. "You cannot take that with us!"

"It was created from my DNA," Mosquito explained. "I cannot allow these humans to harm it."

* * *

Outside the facility, Mosquito and his remaining crew ran as fast as they could. They stopped when they were far enough from the humans.

"What do we do now, Captain Maple?" Claw asked. "Our ship is long gone."

"We are going to live in hiding," Mosquito decided.

"But where will we go?" Nikki asked. "We all come from different planets."

"I do not know," Mosquito admitted, looking at Experiment 25. "But you are right, Nikki. Our home planets are different, and I am not sure what will be safe for this new species."

"Then we must be highly cautious of our surroundings and learn the ways of the Earth natives," Blizzard suggested.

"But we cannot survive without the proper nourishments," Webzter pointed out.

"I am afraid Blizzard is right," Mosquito said. "We must learn the ways of this world in order to survive. It might be possible to find other aliens along the way. If we ever do locate a base, we must use it to help others. It might be years before we find a new home, but I am sure we will have a bright future."

* * *

After a few years, the aliens eventually found a home. It was right near several rocky mountains, where construction was currently taking place. By then, they found other aliens living on Earth, so Mosquito hired them to construct an underground resort.

At that point, Mosquito was also a father to his new child. It was a human girl with red hair, brown eyes, and Lepidopterran wings on her back. She also had the ability to squirt goo from her fingertips. Mosquito named her Xeno Experiment 25, or 'Zoey' for short.

Mosquito raised Zoey as his as he and his crew became familiar with human culture, even learning how to speak English. Over time, the five aliens went their own separate ways, with Mosquito wanting to stay at the base with his daughter.

However, the base was no longer a base. It has become an underground hotel for all aliens who need a vacation from humans. The hotel was disguised as an old cabin with a hidden alien detector to figure out who was outside. If there was a human outside, the cabin door would hide the elevator to the lobby as a closet, preventing the human from entering. Aliens, on the other hand, were able to enter. And for many years, Roswell Inn (which was named after the place where Mosquito was held captive) has been human-free since it opened.

That is, until now...


End file.
